Doomed: A Star Wars Story
by Nameless117
Summary: Long after the times of Luke Skywalker and his descendants lies a galaxy divided. The Jedi, in their dominance over the galaxy, fight not the Sith, but themselves. Divided between the East and the West, the Republic wages a bloody civil war. Only through the will of a long dead apprentice can peace be restored. Like the Sith before them, the Jedi must be destroyed.
1. Kinslayer

Kaido Surrik calmly awaited the climax of his long journey to Coruscant. He ran his fingers through the light stubble that had begun to emerge on his face. It was hard to imagine being back here. Coruscant, the center of the Galaxy and home to the Galactic West and their version of the Jedi. A deep pit found itself within his stomach, and he clenched his fists.  
"Sir." Orin Ran called from behind him.  
"What is it?" Kaido replied. His voice was quiet and a tad gravely; a consequence of his quiet nature.  
"You have a message, sir." Orin replied. The armor clad Mandalorian walked over to Kaido's seat, and placed the miniature holoprojector in his outstretched hand. Kaido activated the holoprojector, watching as a light blue hologram of a well-dressed senator appeared.  
"Kaido. How goes your mission?" He asked.  
"We've only just arrived. I'll report back once I'm finished."  
"Of course, sir."  
"How are things on your end? Have you done as I asked?"  
"Yes, sir. I've informed the others, and we've received reports that the Yavin base is no more. There's no evidence for any prying Jedi to find."  
"Good. You will be in attendance on Concordia, yes?"  
"I'm uncertain if I will make it there. It seems I have a mole in my ranks. The West are on to me."  
"Damn." Kaido muttered. "And if you're apprehended?"  
"The Jedi will know nothing of the Loyalists' plans. You have my word."  
"Good. Be safe, Kahn." Kaido replied. The transmission was executed by Kahn, and Kaido returned the holoprojector to Orin's awaiting grasp.  
"Nearly there, sir." Came a voice from the cockpit.

Kaido turned to the small table beside his seat, and focused his attention on the object he'd carefully set upon it earlier. Through the Force, a mask moved through the air and into Kaido's hands. It was a light face plate with vague similarities in shape and form to the masks worn by the Kaleesh, although It had a narrow visor on it, not unlike those of Mandalorian helmets, and a featureless black surface. Kaido's master, a Loyalist and Rogue Jedi, had it fashioned for his apprentice when they first met. Before his passing, Kaido's master had revealed that the mask was called 'Kinslayer.' _How appropriate._ The mask found itself clinging to Kaido's face, and he stood, turning to Orin.  
"We're here, sir." The Mandalorian said.  
"Excellent. You and Lydia shall follow me." Kaido replied. Orin nodded, and turned to the young female Mandalorian seated behind him.  
"As you wish." She said.

Captain Rodrik Daws lowered the electro binoculars from their usual resting place just above the visor of his helmet. Lieutenant Giran Chance, he noted, was doing the same. The two soldiers scanned the area around the prison for any signs of unauthorized speeders, ships, or skiffs. Radar was empty, which to most soldiers was convincing enough, however Daws liked to double check with his own eyes, a habit which he had happily passed on to Giran, the soldier whom Daws planned to have replace him upon his retirement.

In total, Daws had been in the line of duty for well over thirty years. Long enough to witness the end of the Mandalorian Incursion, and the start of the New Jedi Civil war. He was present at the Jedi assassination of then Supreme Chancellor Dare Endo, and witnessed the rise of the New Jedi Regime; a political structure with which he had once been a supporter of, but had in recent years doubted. It was for that reason that he had taken up guard duty to begin with. While he had seen a great many battles, Rodrik lost the stomach for war after the battle and utter annihilation of Cree IX. In a single day, more Jedi and Republic warriors had been killed than throughout 10 years of war.

His mind snapped back to attention as he witnessed a small point in his peripheral vision come into focus on his binoculars. It was still too far off for him to make an accurate guess as to what the model of the ship was, but he could tell by its flight pattern that it was no speeder. As the ship approached, he came to the conclusion that it was a shuttle.  
"Look lively, men!" He called to the twin lines of soldiers standing in front of him. There were two lines of 15 Republic Commandos awaiting any visitors to the prison at all times. Should any hostile threat make its way here, Rodrik knew with complete certainty that his men were up to the task of defending it.  
"Giran, can you tell what kind of ship that is?" He asked.  
"Looks almost like an Eta Class shuttle, sir."  
"Is it a Republic ship? We have no records of any further visitors here today."  
"Paint job doesn't match any Republic ships I've seen, sir."

Rodrik raised his E-11 blaster rifle and gestured for the two hindmost guards in either line to follow him, with Giran behind that. He activated the 'All Call' setting on his coms, which connected him to the ship's coms.  
"Eta-Class Shuttle. You are in a restricted area. Redirect your course now, or you will be meant with deadly force." He demanded. "Do you copy?"  
There was no reply. The ship continued in its descent pattern towards the landing pad, and Daws gave his men the signal to ready their weapons. The black ship had several red lines painted across it. Daws narrowed his eyes under his helmet. Red and black, he recalled, was a common paint job of Loyalist vessels. He approached the ship as it landed, weapon at the ready.

The entrance ramp hissed as it opened, leaving Rodrik to stand at the ready alongside his men. He could see two men and a woman walking down the ramp, and observed the black and red Mandalorian armor upon one of the men and the woman, along with the tattered, black cloak of the man leading the group, before he realized the sudden pain building in his chest.

He began coughing, moderately at first but very quickly it became more and more violent. The burning in his chest became increasingly painful until he could no longer stand upright. As he desperately looked around, he noticed every other soldier on the pad was experiencing something similar. Some of them were falling to their knees at the sound of cracking bones, while Giran desperately tried to rip off his ever tightening helmet. As the urge to cough came once more, Rodrik ripped his helmet off. He violently spat blood out of his lungs. The burning in his chest had become debilitating to the point where he could no longer see clearly or stand. Despite his attempts at clearing his airway, blood continuously spouted from his mouth, until he no longer had the strength to cough. He collapsed onto his back, watching helplessly as the intruders moved forwards. His body convulsed several times before he finally succumbed to the lack of oxygen.

Kaido stepped over the struggling guard at his feet, letting Orin finish him off with a blaster bolt to the forehead. All 32 guards on the landing platform had either been killed or incapacitated. Even in large numbers, no soldier could withstand the full might of the Force. The three walked without resistance towards the blast door at the entrance.

The Mandalorians walked out in front of Kaido, knelt to one knee, and aimed the rockets attached to their jetpacks at the door. Lydia fired first, followed quickly by Orin. While the first blast did not open the door, the immediate impact of the second caused enough stress on the metal to melt it apart. Kaido handled the rest, summoning the Force and unleashing a powerful push onto the door, ripping it from its rails and knocking it downwards.

Several Jedi guards and Republic Commandos had gathered on the interior. Kaido allowed the Mandalorians to make the first move, killing a third of the commandos and one Jedi before they had a chance to counterattack. The Commandos were quick to return fire, however, and the Jedi ignited their matching yellow bladed cross guard lightsabers.

Kaido continued walking at his usual pace, never once hesitating or flinching at the sight of an incoming blaster bolt or Jedi. As a Jedi thrust his weapon, Kaido leaned back, dodging the attack. With a quick movement, he secured the Jedi's wrist in one hand, and used the other to break the elbows. He easily forced the lightsaber out of the Jedi's hands, and impaled them with it. Kaido retained the weapon from the corpse, narrowly evading a blaster bolt from Republic trooper, who was shot seconds later by Lydia.

Another guard rushed him with their lightsaber. Kaido did not react, waiting until his adversary had raised their weapon, before rotating his body and thrusting his retained lightsaber through the guard's chest. Releasing the hilt, Kaido allowed the now dead Jedi to fall to the ground, never once stopping or hesitating as he approached his destination.

Bodies fell two, three, even four a time as Kaido marched towards the now closing set of blast doors in front the main cell block of the prison. He reached out into the Force, channeling the cold rage within, and overpowered the motors driving the doors closed. With sudden and deliberate intensity, he launched each of the heavy durasteel barriers back into the walls they were sliding out of, eliminating the threat of any future usage of them. Resistance was thinning now, as guards beyond the main entrance had duties to secure and defend the prisoners themselves, and not just a single hallway. Still, the Republic would send its best in a moment's notice. Kaido knew he would have to act quickly if he were to escape with his prize.

Behind the doors lied the singular hallway that looped around the circumference of the main cell block. Three officers stood directly opposed to Kaido, shocked to see the doors opened so quickly. Time seemed to move slowly as the three each reacted, one only attempting to turn from the console in front of him, another lowering their posture, attempting to turn and run, and the third, the bravest, pulling the DC-15 blaster from its holster on her belt.

With a sudden flick of his wrist the Force echoed outwards, sending the officer at the console and the one attempting to run, into the air. Glass shattered as they fell into the interior of the prison, gravity deciding their fate. The woman, however, Kaido had to admire. Bravery, while stupid in the face of a superior, was bravery all the less. He turned, dodging a blue blaster bolt as it screamed through the air, nudging the Force to throw the woman into the wall beside her. The impact, he calculated, would not be enough to kill her, only keep her from further threatening his plans.

There were two platforms from which a skiff could be mounted. Kaido noticed almost immediately the absence of one such skiff. There were no scheduled meetings or interrogations today, he remembered. The detail of the plan had been precise, there were to be no grave threats here, no true Jedi. _Wrong_ his feelings told him. Kaido stepped up onto the present skiff, looking over the control console aboard. He turned, observing the empty space only 10 feet away. Could it be? He asked himself. This feeling – one of excitement, of pleasure, yet also of frustration and hate. Was it _her?_

He blinked. The controls in front of him were quite clear.  
Enter cell quadrant: Delta.  
Enter Delta Cell Designation: 774.  
The skiff did the rest of the work, gliding off of the platform, away from the violence of the entranceway. Kaido's mind rushed back towards the absence, towards the now growing feelings within. His heart was racing. His hands, shaking. He almost felt the dampness of sweat forming beneath the mask. This had not been anticipated. He could not deal with _her_ so quickly. Timing was of importance to him. The dominos could not start falling in the middle. He first needed to ensure their fall would be absolute.

An orange barrier entered his direct field of vision. Kaido glanced up from the controls to witness an incoming cell. The skiff halted to a stop, lightly tapping the edge of the cylindrical structure each and every cell was a part of. In response to the skiff, the deflector shield deactivated, leaving the young woman within free to not only see her savior, but approach him.  
"Is it really you?" She asked as she stood. Kaido nodded.  
"I wasn't sure they were being serious or not when they first contacted me. Everything that's been suggested, your plans…. They sounded insane." The woman said, approaching the masked figure ahead of her.  
"What some perceive as insanity others see as necessity." Kaido retorted quietly.  
"They told me you were a ghost. A dead man."  
"They told _me_ the great Karia Novar didn't talk this much." Kaido muttered. "Are you ready for your departure, Duchess?"  
Karia nodded.


	2. The Council

Two Hours Prior

Jessa Senn walked through the widely empty corridors of the Temple, allowing her dark brown robes to drag behind her. She never fully understood the reasoning behind Jedi outer robes. To her, they were nothing but an inconvenience, serving no purpose beyond casually annoying her, and polishing any floor which she chose to walk on. Despite this, the young Jedi knew both her place, and her duty. The robes, no matter how annoying, were among the numerous honors bestowed upon a Knight of the West Republic, and she chose to respect them.

The Temple, in its long history, had seen many thousands of wars. The Jedi had, since coruscant's founding, considered this structure, over a kilometer high, and 3 long, their home. In its long history, the Temple had seen much conflict. Between its sacking in the days of Darth Malgus and the Sith Empire, to its invasion by the earliest Imperial forces lead by Darth Vader, the Temple had been damaged, abused, and in many cases, burned to its very foundation. Yet, that foundation, the mountain around which the Temple was constructed, never fell. In over 5000 years, the Temple had never been destroyed.

The doors to the Jedi High Council Chamber slid open with a light hiss. Jessa entered, allowing all of her thoughts to exit as quickly and discretely as they had entered, and she focused on the 12 Jedi she saw in front of her. In the center of several orange and silver chairs sat Jedi Grandmaster Kade Signus. A man of legend among the West Republic, Signus had risen to the rank of Grandmaster after successfully winning the New Mandalorian Crisis at the second battle of Mandalore. Ever since that day, the True Republic had held Mandalore in compliance to the Treaty of Concordia, leading to well established peace in the Outer Rim Territories, up until the Fifth Great Schism half a decade later.  
"Master Senn." Greeted the masked Kel Dor Master sitting next to Signus. Jessa lightly bowed, causing her copper hair to fall over her face. Brushing it back, she replied:  
"Master Gashal."  
"You're likely wondering on what terms we've called you here." Signus assumed. Jessa's light green eyes turned to analyze the Grandmaster's features. He was a tall man, with long, dark hair which he had twisted into a series of inconsistently sized dreadlocks.  
"Yes, Master." She replied. The Masters all exchanged looks with each other, before setting their sights on Jessa one by one.  
"We have gotten reports of strange happenings on Yavin IV." Said Master Hak Tye, a chocolate colored man with a clean shaven face and balding head.  
"It seems," continued Master Signus, "That the Knights of the Galactic East have a new threat on their hands." Jessa pressed her thumb to her lips, her mind rapidly pondering what the Masters in front of her were getting at. She desperately wished that they would stop with the vague exposition and make it to the point, but knew better than to voice such an opinion.  
"What makes you say that?" Jessa questioned.  
"One of our patrol units came across an encrypted signal in the Yavin system. At first, we believed it to be East intelligence, perhaps about their workings on Yavin IV, but as it turned out, we had intercepted a distress signal." Signus explained.  
"Our units arrived to find a lone survivor of what seemed to be a deadly encounter with an unidentified, Force sensitive, being." Gashal continued after a second's pause. Jessa's thumb pressed harder against her lips. Every spare resource within her mind had been dedicated to picking at the new mystery she had been faced with, and within a 4 second pause, she had gathered enough potential information for 7 likely scenarios, yet still asked:  
"Was this not one of our Jedi? Or an East traitor?"

The three masters directly in front of her turned and looked upon one another. Gashal stroked the sides of his dark grey respirator, and returned his shielded eyes to Jessa.  
"We have no record of any West Jedi in the Yavin System." He explained. "According to intersected Eastern transmissions, no such traitor is said to exist. Whomever we are dealing with is as of this moment unknown to us."  
"And the survivor - "Jessa interjected, "Where is he now?"  
"Master Tullius Kord, a member of the Eastern Jedi Council, is currently being held in the Republic Detention centre here on Coruscant." Signus explained. "This is where your assignment comes in. We want you to speak to the Jedi. See what you can gain from him."  
Jessa nodded.  
"Am I to focus specifically on this unknown assailant, or Eastern intelligence?" She asked.  
"The assailant is our main concern." Gashal replied. "Considering that we have the East on retreat throughout most of the galaxy, it can be safely assumed that this Schism is nearly at an end."  
Signus, along with numerous other Masters, nodded in agreement.  
"Interrogate Kord." Signus told her. "He has not yet spoken to anyone, but we trust a Jedi with a reputation such as yours will get the job done, by any means necessary."  
"If this assailant is a threat to the Republic, you have the Council's permission to pursue and eliminate him." Hak Tye finished. Jessa nodded and turned. She took four steps exactly before Signus spoke again:  
"Oh, and Jessa. Kord is much too dangerous to be kept alive. When you've taken what you can from him, dispatch him."

Jessa turned and bowed. "It will be done, Master." With that, she turned and exited the chambers.  
The Jedi turned and looked amongst themselves.  
"Let us hope Master Senn can break the Jedi." Hak Tye prayed.  
"And that this assailant remains a threat only to the East." Gashal continued. Signus, among the other Jedi, nodded. He turned to notice a small flash coming from the centre platform of the chamber.  
"It seems we have a communications request." He observed. With a wave of his hand, he activated the council chamber's primary holoprojector, giving way to two life sized, pale blue holograms, each depicting a Jedi.  
"Master Signus." The leftmost Jedi, a young man with shortened blond hair greeted.  
"Master Cass." Signus replied as he looked at the young man. "Master Hane." He turned to the rightmost Chiss Jedi.  
"Master Signus." Cad Hane said. "We're here to report on the current happenings on Mandalore, and Dantooine, respectively."  
"Good." Signus replied. "You may proceed with your report, Master Hane."

Cad nodded. "Loyalists, as they have decided to call themselves, have become something of a disturbance to the peace here on Mandalore." He paused, closing his vibrant red eyes and sliding his hand through his thick black hair. "They've spread propaganda against the Jedi order across the planet. While we've managed to subdue the majority, a few violent outbreaks have taken place in Sundari, Keldabe, and Enceri."  
Gashal stroked his mask. "You've dealt with the protesters accordingly, I imagine?"  
"Yes, Master." Cad replied. "The body count currently rests at just above 96 rioters, over 4 isolated events."  
"Without their Duchess, it's hard to see the Mandalorians amassing any large scale threat to the Republic garrison there. Good work, Cad." Gashal replied. Cad bowed.  
"And what of your efforts on Dantooine, Narko?" Hak Tye questioned.  
"We've encountered resistance due to recent events here, as well." Narko explained. "It seems that the revolts are more organized on Dantooine than Mandalore, though the matter is well in hand."  
"Have you isolated the root of these uprisings?" Signus asked.  
"We believe so, yes." Narko replied. "It seems the rioters are rallying under the name Fanus Sovi, a known loyalist. Our intelligence suggests the name is in association to the senator of Dantooine, Kahn Chandra."  
"This is disturbing indeed." Hak Tye acknowledged. "If the senators begin allying themselves with the Loyalists, it could prove catastrophic for the Jedi Order, and thus the Republic it leads."  
"Aye." Signus replied. "It seems the future is clouded in darkness. Between the civil war, these uprisings, and now this new assailant, the Jedi have their hands full."  
"We are too few in number to tackle so many threats at once." A member of the council pointed out.  
"That we are." Signus bowed his head for a moment, considering his options. "Master Cass, I'm sure an operation against the Loyalists is in the works."  
"Yes, master." Narko confirmed.  
"Good. Capture Fanus Sovi alive, if possible, and bring him here to Coruscant. Afterwards, speak to the council for your reassignment."

Narko bowed, and the holoprojector depicting his image flickered out. The council turned to Cad.  
"Remain on Mandalore. It is of vital importance that the Mandalorians cannot rally together. Should they manage to organize a resistance, or worse yet, rejoin the Loyalists, our grip on the Galaxy will be loosened greatly." Signus directed.  
"Understood, Master." Cad replied, and the hologram flickered away.  
The Council turned their gaze upon one another, each of the Masters taking from the conversation their own reflections.  
"I sense a great darkness." Hak Tye admitted. Gashal nodded.  
"Yes," He started. "I sense this darkness will reveal itself to us soon."  
"Then let us act against it, so as to keep the Jedi from certain doom." Signus declared.


	3. The Assailant

Jessa stepped off of a Low Altitude Assault Transport as it hovered over the landing pad of the Republic Central Detention Centre. The white and blue craft tilted to the left as it gained distance from the pad, leaving the Jedi to greet the group of Republic and Jedi Guards.  
"Master Senn." Commander Castor Los greeted. He was a short man, with a pale complexion Jessa assumed was due to his extended periods of time under the white and blue helmet he cradled in his right arm.  
"Commander." Jessa replied, noting the pair of Jedi Guards directly behind him, and the groups of Republic Commandos lined up on either side of the landing platform's walkway towards the entrance.  
Castor turned, gesturing for the Jedi to walk beside him. Jessa obliged, and the Jedi Guard followed suit moments later.  
"Higher security than normal." Jessa observed.  
"Naturally, milady. Can't have a Master such as Kord thinking he can escape, now can we?" Castor replied. Jessa nodded. "As with all of your high risk prisoners."  
"Aye." Castor chuckled. "So you're here to go a few rounds with the Easterner, and not the Loyalist this time?"  
"That is correct." Jessa brushed her lengthy bangs out of her eyes. "Novar will have to wait for another day."

Despite all of the bitterly insufferable beings Jessa had encountered in her 22 years as a Jedi, she had never met a person with which she had such an intolerance towards like the alleged duchess Karia Novar. She'd first met the duchess on a diplomatic mission to Mandalore 4 years ago. Novar was, at the time, considered an ally of the West, and was treated as such upon the revelation of a threat on her life.

Jessa, alongside Cad Hane and Narko Cass, were Padawan Learners under Master Gashal at the time, and had been tasked with Novar's protection. The duchess was only 3 years Jessa's senior, which she figured had been a factor in their close friendship. Over the three week period in which Jessa had accompanied the duchess, she had gained an absolute trust in her, so much so that Jedi revealed her thoughts on the battle and subsequent destruction of Cree IX to her. Her defense of the duchess was one of the few missions in Jessa's record that still kept her up at night, and kept the roots of resentment alive in her heart.

Novar, as she would come to learn years later, was a much more complex character than she had been lead to believe. While on the surface, she appeared allied with the West Jedi, and thus the West Republic, Karia Novar was in truth a prominent member of the terrorist group known as the Loyalists; an organization dedicated to the destruction of both the East and West Jedi, in hopes of taking control of the Galaxy. It was Jessa who made the arrest of Novar, leading to the second Republic Occupation of Mandalore under the new Dutch, Haken Tark, which had yet to be lifted.

The heavy blast doors of the prison entrance glided open, revealing the dark interior within. The prison's layout was fairly straightforward, with a long hallway encircling the primary cell block, which consisted of a large cylindrical room, the perimeter of which was dotted with individual cells. At the center of the prison was a miniature landing platform and the prison's main control station, which could only be accessed by guards with the highest clearance.  
"Wait here." Castor instructed the Jedi Guards as they entered the main hall of the prison.

Jessa followed the commander onto a small skiff, which was piloted by a lone security officer.  
"Where to?" The officer questioned.  
"Cell Block Delta 1." Replied Jessa. The officer nodded, and the skiff glided through the rounded central hallway of the prison. It stopped within one of the four central lifts in the towering prison, and fell several hundred feet before continuing through a single, narrow passageway.

Cell Block Delta 1 was an addition to the prison added 30 years prior, at the split of the Republic and subsequent Jedi takeover. It was essentially its own prison, and was designed to hold the most dangerous of the Republics enemies, primarily Jedi and other Force sensitives. The cell block itself was one of many exterior structures rising from the base of the Prison, and was connected to the main tower by a single passageway. It was because of this cell block that the Temple Security Force was expanded into the Jedi Guard, which was given security duties outside of the Jedi Temple itself.

The skiff slowed into a large cavern-like room, which was similar aesthetically to the exterior landing pad. As with the exterior entrance, the landing pad was lined with guards, though this time they all wore the formal brown robes and expressionless golden masks as the Jedi Guards. Jessa followed Commander Castor through the line of Jedi, and into an opening blast door.

Jessa was lead into a dark corridor, illuminated only by small numbers of faint white lights. She was brought into a chamber not unlike the primary cell block, though instead of cells being on the inner perimeter of the chamber, they were nested within a central tower. Each floor of the Cell Block contained 4 cells. One of the chambers most distinguishing features were the turrets lining the perimeter. She counted roughly 30 turrets for every cell.

At the opening to the chasm was yet another small lift. Castor mounted the controls, while Jessa leaned over the small rail and gazed out into the empty chamber.  
"High security indeed." Jessa noted.  
"Aye, milady. If even a single one of these prisoners deactivates the shielding around their cell, the entire central tower is obliterated."  
"I'm guessing those aren't regular blasters behind each of those turrets, then." She replied.  
"You'd be guessing right, then. Each of the guards behind those turrets are equipped with a manual groundside turbolaser. There's enough firepower in this room alone to rival that of a small cruiser. Not to mention the large supply of Jedi waiting outside."

The skiff landed in front of small, shielded room about 15 floors below the entrance. A small platform directly outside of the cell provided the Jedi with an area in which to stand as Castor deactivated the orange barrier around the cell entrance. Within, Jessa's eyes met that of a tall, pale man with a recent looking scar over his left eye. The wound was new enough that he wore white bandages over the damaged eye, and had several metal staples holding the split and burnt skin together.  
"Here we are." Castor said. "I'll be waiting just here should'ya need me." Jessa nodded and walked into the cell, reactivating its shielding behind her.  
"Hello, Master Kord." She smiled sarcastically. The man sat at his bedside quietly.

Jessa turned and grabbed a metal chair from a small matching table at the left side of the room, twisted it so that the back was facing the Eastern Jedi, and sat in such a way that she could lean over the chair's backside.

She suddenly realized she'd been feeling somewhat sick since she'd arrived. It was a feeling of vague familiarity, yet also the feeling one experiences when witnessing an act considered to be unnatural. She pushed it out of her mind, and an extended period of silence followed before she spoke.  
"Listen, Easterner. You can either speak freely now, or I can add to your growing collection of lightsaber wounds. It's really up to you, I haven't had a chance to practice the delicate moves required to severe someone's fingers without also severing their hands. Either way you benefit me."  
Kord held up each of his hands, spreading his fingers evenly.  
"Cut away." He muttered. "You're not getting any of the East's secrets out of Me."  
"East secrets?" Jessa asked, mostly to herself. "Oh, no the West cracked your ciphers months ago. Nothing happens in the East that we don't already know about. Except for that encounter you had on Yavin IV."  
Kord clenched his hands into fists, leaning back onto his bed. Jessa gave him a moment to process what she'd said.  
"Care to tell me why the mention of Yavin's caused you to tremor?" She asked. Kord's breathing became heavy as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. The aging Jedi met Jessa's eyes with his own.  
"It was a slaughter." He admitted. "Twelve of the best Jedi in the East, killed in a matter of minutes."  
"All by a single opponent?" Jessa questioned.  
"Yes." Kord confirmed.  
"What were you doing in the Yavin system?" Jessa asked.  
"We'd received a tip from one of our patrols that evidence of communications could be seen on Yavin IV." He explained. "I was among the Jedi responsible for the attack on your communications outpost on Toprawa. Since we were so close to the Yavin system, the council thought it best to have us investigate the strange communications going on there."  
Jessa took a moment to process the information. She'd already known of the attack on the communications outpost. Many West Jedi and soldiers had been killed by the East there. Among them was Jedi Knight Anya Prost, a powerful Jedi and one of Jessa's closest friends. A lump formed in her stomach. Up until now, she had no idea who had committed the attack.  
"What did your investigation reveal on Yavin?" She asked in an attempt to swallow the sudden anger within her.  
"We never made it far enough to find out." Kord admitted. "That... Thing... It attacked before we could. "  
"What thing?" Jessa questioned.  
"A Sith."  
As the lump in Jessa's stomach began to dissolve, a completely new one dropped in as she her ears encountered the shaky words of a Jedi Master drenched in fear. This was not a word to be thrown around lightly. Even naming the greatest enemy the Jedi had ever faced was a punishable offence within the walls of the Temple. A cold sweat poured over Jessa's face.  
"A Sith?" She asked, her voice now almost shaky and unconfident as Kord's. "You're sure?"  
"He certainly fought like one." Kord replied. "He wore dark robes and a mask, I could feel darkness within him."  
"And his lightsaber…. Synthetic crystal, yeah?" Jessa asked.  
"I'm unsure. He never used it. He didn't have to. Our own lightsabers were used against us."

Jessa pressed her thumb against her lips. Could the assailant have actually been Sith? Such beings had been extinct for millennia, since the time of Luke Skywalker. This was troubling indeed.  
"What else can you tell me?" Jessa asked. Kord had frozen. She realized suddenly that she felt sick again, this time even more so than before. What was it? She knew that the Force was trying to tell her something, but what?  
"Kord." She said. The man remained silent. He was sitting on his bedside, looking into his open palms. A drop of sweat glided down his forehead.  
"Tell me more about the assailant." She demanded. Kord looked up at her with a face of utter dread.  
"Why don't you ask him yourself?" He replied quietly.  
"What?" Jessa responded.  
"The… assailant. Whomever attacked us. He's here."  
"What?!" Jessa turned to Castor, who immediately activated his comms.  
"Rodrik, Giran, are there any unidentified ships on radar?" He asked of the two head guards on the landing pad.  
"Negative, Commander. All's fine here." Rodrik replied calmly. "Wait, looks like something's on the move."  
"Act with extreme caution." Castor urged. "The Jedi and I are on our way."  
"Yessir!"

"Unlike you, whomever you're about to face does not take prisoners." Kord said as he calmed himself down. Jessa rolled her eyes at him before strutting forwards.  
"Kord." She muttered. The leather wrapped wooden hilt of her lightsaber found its way into the Knight's hand, and before Kord could react, she ignited the purple blade into his sternum.  
"Just because we're Jedi, doesn't me we don't execute people."  
She watched as his shocked expression relaxed into a dead stare, his body slumping down onto the bed. Jessa turned and looked at Castor.  
"Let's go." She said urgently.


End file.
